


New Beginning

by Izzu



Category: Mahou Sentai Magiranger, Tokusatsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-25
Updated: 2011-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post series. Kai wondered if he could really be entrusted with something so important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginning

Everything has ended, all the fighting... all the struggling. It's a new beginning, a time of peace and prosperity; between the surface world, Infershia and Magitopia. A unity of three worlds in which before, had never involved itself with each other. It's a time of healing, for the three inhabitants of each worlds.   
  
Everything had returned to normal, it seemed at first.   
  
Of course, there were some things that was a bit different than before. For instance, his father was now permanently existed as an important presence in their house. Kai had never thought how significant the changes had been before, perhaps because there had been many things that had happened at the same time. He had thought that he would have grown mature by this time, with the many things that happened in this year. But in the end, the child side of himself prevailed.   
  
The moment things started to turn back to the way it used to, he started to yearn to make more memories with his father. Call it as his way to replace all of those years of him growing up without a fatherly figure in his life. Even as he realized this, he had wanted to stop himself from being treated like the baby of the family. But it seemed, as if his own family had conspired against him into keeping his role as the youngest member of the house. Well, not counting Mandora Boy of course. Who knows how old was that plant... or whatever he was. Yes, he was still short a few weeks more to graduated from being a high school student but he had grown so much this year. More than many others of his age. He should be able to be treated like an adult!   
  
He could never imagine that his chance would come, in the form of the arrival of Nai and Mea to their house.   
  
xxx   
  
Kai blinked in surprise. "Eh? Why me?"   
  
Nai glanced towards Mea as Mea turned her glance towards Nai. "Isn't it clear?"   
  
"... clear?" Mea repeated as Kai stared at them, confused.   
  
Nai walked to where Makito was sitting as she spoke. "Kai-chin... was definitely the leader of the Five Magicians, ne?"   
  
"And even though he's the youngest, Kai-chin had always been the one to save everyone when everything seemed lost." Mai continued as Urara seemed thoughtful.   
  
"Eh, come to think of it... when we had first transformed, Kai was the one that had saved us from danger—that time when he still could not receive the magic to transform into MagiRed."   
  
Kai turned towards his second sister. "What are you talking about, Jii-nee! That was nothing!" Kai felt his cheeks burning, he didn't want to remember how he used to be so ill-experienced; thinking that his recklessness in plunging into everything as courage. He had learnt that lesson first hand that day, even if he did learn the meaning of true courage later—it was not something he liked to be reminded about.   
  
Makito nodded to himself. "Certainly I have to agree, you do have a point. Even though Kai did have the tendency to plunge blindly without thinking, doing things as he liked without any second thought... he did have some kind of a leadership ability."   
  
"Nii-chan..." Kai gasped in surprise, he never imagined this coming from his older brother. But still, this 'approval' sounded a bit too easy, coming from him. Didn't they use to argue over who should have been the leader of Magirangers after that? "Makito-niichan! You... you can't be saying that... because you don't want to end up taking this position, didn't you!"   
  
He heard a soft chuckle from his mother as he turned towards his parents in dismay. Even Hikaru-sensei said nothing to comment about this arrangement.   
  
Of course, he did want to be approved by his family to show that he could also take as much responsibility as the rest of his family members. But this... was too sudden, too big a responsibility to just entrust it to him.   
  
Besides, in this kind of situation... shouldn't the most eligible candidate be...   
  
Kai turned towards Nai. "But why it have to be me? Why did you not ask... my father to take this position? Father was a great warrior from Magitopia, and a Heavenly Saint as well. And when he had been Wolzard, even both of you respected him so much!"   
  
Both Nai and Mea nodded their heads before circling the young man. "True... Blagel-sama had a strong reputation, both in Infershia and Magitopia. But Kai-chin, didn't you also have the same qualities as Blagel-sama? Both Sphinx-sama and Magiel-sama also agreed on this, Kai-chin is the best candidate to be the representative for both Magitopia and the surface world!"   
  
Mea nodded. "We also think so. Sphinx-sama also said she had been impressed with Kai-chin for quite some time too."   
  
"She said that, didn't she?" Both Nai and Mea chimed together. Kai eyed them in dismay as he shook his head again.   
  
"What are you being scared of now? Didn't you always say that you want everyone to stop treating you like a kid? Well, this is your chance! It's quite impressive for you to be entrusted with something this important." Tsubasa suddenly spoke up. He shrugged.   
  
"Actually I'm not surprised. You always have been able to summon even more courage when things starts to get tough, even if you often act reckless; there are times that you have been able to think things thorough. It was because of you... father had regained his memories; it was also you, who had been able to summon enough strength to fight Sleipnir; to cancel N-Ma's power to make him gorge out the time he had swallowed and brought us back to the present. I hate to admit it, but you're really quite suitable for this role."   
  
"Jii-nii..." Kai was at lost for words as he glanced past everyone in the room. Could it be, these few days... the reason his family had started to again treat him like a child; was because he had became a bit more grown up compared to his age? Is it because they didn't want to lose the old him just as yet? Then again... this and that, were different!   
  
Kai bit his lips. Nai and Mea looked at him worriedly as they noticed his lips quivering. "This was too sudden. You can't expect me to make a decision now!"   
  
Both of the Nightmare Sisters jumped as Kai brushed them aside and stormed out of the room. Isamu stopped them just as they were about to follow.   
  
"Let him be by himself for a while. Don't worry about him."   
  
Both of them pouted. "Aww, and we liked Kai-chin so much..."   
  
"Like so much..."   
  
Houka walked up towards then and smiled, wrapping her arm around them. "It'll be okay!"   
  
xxx   
  
Kai kicked a pebble to the side of the pavement before letting out a frustrated cry. He sighed before taking a rest on the stone steps. He sniffed softly.   
  
"T's not as if I don't feel honoured that I've been given this important task. I do! But this... so sudden... I don't think I'm ready yet to take on something so important! What if I mess up? This peace we had now, it was so hard-earned..."   
  
"Are you being a coward now... Kai?"   
  
Kai looked up as his oldest sister, Houka, smiled down on him. "Well... that's what Tsubasa would have said if he had heard you." Houka sat beside him as Kai sighed. Houka cocked her head at him. "I knew that you knew you could do this. So what really stop you... Kai-chan?"   
  
Kai glanced at her but said nothing.   
  
"Are you scared of parting with us?"   
  
"Houka-nee! That's not really the issue now! Even after everything we've gone through, it still didn't change the fact that I'm still a high school student!"   
  
Houka cocked her head again. "Hmm... at least in a few weeks time. And then there still would be all those entrance exams. Kai-chan, what did you want to do?"   
  
Kai suddenly covered his face in his hands as he moaned. "Don't start on that, Nee-chan! I've already had a lot to worry about!"   
  
"But Kai-chin, it's not like we're going to keep you away in Infershia for so long. And not like we're putting everything solely on your shoulder to keep the relationship between the three worlds in order. Kai-chin can still be able to live a normal life."   
  
Kai looked up towards Nai as Mea, who had sat on his other side nodded at him.   
  
Houka winked at him mischievously. "Or does this have something to do with Yamazaki-chan?"   
  
Nai perked up. "Was it that girl Glum do Bridon took a while back?" she asked cheekily as both Mea and Houka started making heart gestures over their chests. "Hmmm..."   
  
Kai's cheek started to burn. "It's nothing like that! Yamazaki-san... had nothing to do with this." He exclaimed as the three girls giggled. He looked up again. "But why me? Why not father, or Hikaru-sensei... or anyone else?"   
  
Nai immediately sobered. "It's because Kai-chin is Kai-chin. Like I said before, Kai-chin really gave an impression to Sphinx-sama and Magiel-sama. And also... Sphinx-sama wanted to learn more about courage that was Kai-chin-tachi's source of strength..."   
  
Mea chimed in. "And we saw you when you had fought Sleipnir-sama. Kai-chin gave us courage to do something right. It was because of that we had hurried back to revive Sphinx-sama, just in time to save Miyuki-san. We really believed Kai-chin can do it!"   
  
Kai turned toward his sister, who nodded her head at him. He turned towards Nai and Mea before smiling weakly.   
  
"Okay... I'll take this job. Though I don't know what I could do..."   
  
Nai smiled as she pat him gently. "Don't worry about it, you'll think of something... we'll start preparing things to confirm the arrangement." Nai said before standing back up.   
  
Mea stood up as she straightened her skirt, "We can't wait to have Kai-chin around!"   
  
Houka helped Kai up as another voice interrupted them.   
  
"Ozu-kun?"   
  
"Yamazaki-san?"   
  
The girl in question staggered a bit, as her eyes settled on Nai and Mea. "W-who... are those two? Isn't that—"   
  
Kai hastily turned his glance towards Nai and Mea, who seemed to be trying so hard to hide themselves behind his older sister. He hastily directed her attention away from them.   
  
"Ah! Those two are... my sister's friends! They..."   
  
Yuka cocked her head. "Is it? I seemed to remember seeing them... somewhere—"   
  
"A-ah! It's time for us to go!" Nai suddenly exclaimed as she gave Kai a hug. "See you later, ne?" she said again as Mea echoed her words. The two hastily left them alone as they dragged Houka along. Kai snorted as he saw them leave. For some reason, since that time after they've defeated N-Ma, his sister's personality had sort of rubbed off onto Nai and Mea. How peculiar, almost a year ago they had been enemies... and yet now, it was like the past was already forgotten.   
  
"Ah, so it was them!"   
  
Kai turned towards Yuka. "Eh... what? What're you talking about... Yamazaki-san?"   
  
The girl shrugged. "I guess I sort of remembered seeing them... that time when I had been kidnapped by that monster before."   
  
Kai looked at her in alarm, "You DID—I mean... I don't know what you're talking about! Must have been a look-alike..."   
  
Yuka smiled secretively at him before changing the subject. "Well... what have you been talking about earlier? I heard my name being mentioned."   
  
She grinned as she noticed a tinge of colour on Kai's cheeks as he shrugged.   
  
"It's nothing. Just something that I needed to do. It's kind of a big thing... and I had been unsure of myself if I could do it. But it's all right now."   
  
Yuka sighed in relief. "Thank goodness!"   
  
Kai blinked at her. "Hmm? What're you talking about?"   
  
Yuka started skipping a few paces around a small flower patch. "Unn. Just thought the look of Ozu-kun worrying about something a bit out of place. Considering Ozu-kun had managed to overcome many things this year... if there is something more that's troubling Ozu-kun, I'd worry."   
  
Kai nodded to himself as he admitted it being true. "Yeah... there's so much happeni—geh! Yamazaki-san! What're you talking about?" Kai exclaimed as he chased the girl across the park.   
  
"Not telling!" the girl said cheekily as for the briefest moments, he thought that Yuka had somehow learnt that he and MagiRed was one of the same! But can't be... he's been careful all this time! Kai brushed away the thought.   
  
The two of them stopped chasing each other as they reached the center of the park.   
  
"Ne, Ozu-kun. What do you plan to do in the future?"   
  
Kai glanced towards Yuka before shrugging. "I wonder. Perhaps if there's an offer for a good university with something that I'm interested with, I maybe would try to go for it." Then maybe, a double life would not be so hard to live with, if he had managed it well enough this past year...   
  
Yuka turned to face Kai as she sensed that he wanted to say something more. Kai shrugged.   
  
"Perhaps I should also try something new myself, doing something that only I can do..."   
  
Yuka smiled. "I believe you can do it, Ozu-kun...", she said gently. Because you are after all my favourite magician.   
  
Kai frowned as he thought he heard Yuka said something about him. He shook his thoughts about it away. Well, at least now he had decided on it!   
  
He would go for it!   
  
xxx   
  
Months later...   
  
"Here, Kai."   
  
Kai looked down on his hands as he realised his father had given him his Magitopian robe, the one his father had always worn. He looked up towards his father in surprise.   
  
"You've grown so much, Kai. You really are my son! I'm so proud of you."   
  
Kai hurriedly wiped the tears from his eyes as he sniffled. "What... suddenly saying this..."   
  
Tsubasa slapped a hand on his shoulders. "Now, now... don't get teary on us. Don't start missing us dreadfully later, you'll be taking care of yourself after this. Don't go running back home so often!"   
  
Immediately every restrain he had in not crying in front of his family broke apart as Kai started to cry. "Jii-nii, you idiot!" cried Kai as Miyuki smiled. She turned towards both Nai and Mea as she took out two old Wolzaphones from her pocket.   
  
"Isamu-san wanted to give these to both of you. Please watch over my youngest son."   
  
Nai and Mea accepted the gift gracefully as both chirped. "Of course!"   
  
Kai looked up towards the sky as he heard the melodic cry of Unigolon, descending before them. Isamu patted the magical horse fondly as the horse walked up to him.   
  
"I'll be depending on you, old friend," he spoke softly as the horse neighed in answer.   
  
Seeing the exchange, Kai put on his father's Magitopian robe before walking up to Unigolon to climb on it. He took a long breath as he turned to see Nai and Mea excusing themselves first, before turning towards his family members. This is it, he'll be going away from his family for the first time. After this would be the beginning of his new role, as an ambassador of goodwill to Infershia; representing both Magitopia and the surface world. How peculiar. Sometime ago he was still a normal high-schooler, and now he's been entrusted with an important duty to keep everyone living in peace. If it was him in the past, he would not have imagined something like this could have happened to him.   
  
"I'll be going now."   
  
"Take care!" came the replies as Unigolon set off with its rider towards Infershia.   
  
Somewhere nearby, a girl snuck out of hiding just in time to see her prince disappear from view with his white horse. She smiled softly.   
  
"Good luck, Ozu-kun. Stay safe."


End file.
